Various types of MEMS (Micro-Electro-Mechanical-System) packages may include an electronic component which is arranged on a substrate, for example a MEMS module and a housing that surrounds and protects the MEMS module against external influences, such as dust and dirt for example. Some housings also shield the MEMS module from external electromagnetic radiation. Housings which are composed of metal are often used for this purpose.
Known high-frequency shields use, for example, an absorption principle in the case of which the housing and the substrate are electrically grounded. Therefore, direct irradiation of the electronic component with an external high-frequency radiation can be considerably damped or avoided.